Picking up the Pieces
by sarahbearaswt
Summary: M/L fic that takes place after VLV, Max and Liz cave in.


Title: No Name Face ****

Title: Picking up the Pieces

****

Author: Sarah

****

E-mail: sajo_morningstar@angelfire.com

****

Rating: PG-13 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Like wise I do not own any of the songs used; however Lifehouse does own them. They are off the album No Name Face.

****

Summary: M/L fic that takes place after VLV

****

Category: M/L

****

Author's note: It jumps around from 1st person to 3rd person and might be confusing, but bare with me, it will make sense in the end. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I entered my room, shut the door and flopped down on my bed. With out looking I reached over and grabbed the remote for my stereo and pressed shuffle, not caring what c.d. it was. This had literally been the day from hell. After Michael, Isabel, Tess, Alex, Maria, Kyle, Liz, and I had returned from our "vacation" in Las Vegas Isabel and I had endured the longest, loudest, and most tear filled lecture of our life from our parents. When Sheriff Valenti called our parents they were furious. When Isabel and I were finally been sent to our rooms a few minutes ago and I have never been more relieved to be grounded.

I kicked off my shoes and let the music of Lifehouse start flowing into my head as I started to recall the events of the weekend. The lyrics to "Somewhere in Between" started to make more sense then any of my present thoughts.

I can't be losing sleep over this, no I can't  
And now I can not stop pacing  
Give me a few hours, I'll have all this sorted out  
If my mind would just stop racing

No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about Liz. More than just Liz, what I saw. Her and I, married, it wasn't true but when I saw it, it felt like it was meant to be. God I wish it were true. I know in my heart it is meant to be, or at least that it had been meant to be at one time.  


Cause I cannot stand still  
I can't be this unsturdy

This cannot be happening

I know there's something Liz wasn't telling me. Last night when we were dancing I felt her about to tell me, but the song ended. I don't want to push, but I want to know what she's hiding. If I say anything I would risk pushing her away again.

This is over my head but underneath my feet  
Cuz by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat  
And everything will be back to the way that it was  
I wish that it was just that easy  


I have to know what's going on. But I can't pry. Liz and I have barely begun to re-build our friendship and I won't ruin that for the world. No matter how much the curiosity is killing me, I can't ask. What did I see? God, it felt so real, but it wasn't.

Cuz I'm waiting for tonight  
Then waiting for tomorrow  
And I'm somewhere in between  
What is real, and just a dream  
What is real, and just a dream  
What is real, and just a dream

I have to know! I jump up and grabbed my jacket and am out the window before I could think twice. I have to take a chance and find out what was going on.

Before I know it I'm was at Liz's and climbing up the fire escape. Above I heard her music playing, it was the same song I had just been listening to…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Part 2

*Earlier that evening*

I closed my bedroom door and turned my stereo on shuffle as I made my way to change into my pajamas. When I got home my parents didn't say a word, just sent me to my room. I'm so exhausted, yet my mind is racing.

I can't be losing sleep over this, no I can't  
And now I can not stop pacing  
Give me a few hours, I'll have all this sorted out  
If my mind would just stop racing  


I'm sitting here listening to the words of "Somewhere in Between" and it's like the song was written for me. God! I want to tell Max everything; and I almost did! I can't believe what he saw! Did he really see it? He had to… how else could he have known. He saw us. I know I changed the future, I mean he's gone so we must have, but I still wonder if there's a possibility we failed or merely delayed fate.

Cause I cannot stand still  
I can't be this unsturdy

This cannot be happening

I have to figure this out. I wish more than anything he was here to help. But I'm glad he's not. HOW COULD THIS BE?

This is over my head but underneath my feet  
Cuz by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat  
And everything will be back to the way that it was  
I wish that it was just that easy  


May be if I could just fall asleep and wait till tomorrow to think about it. Yea right! Who am I kidding!

Cuz I'm waiting for tonight  
Then waiting for tomorrow  
And I'm somewhere in between  
What is real, and just a dream  
What is real, and just a dream  
What is real, and just a dream

Who? What? It's Max! He's coming over the side of the fire escape.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Part 3

*Parts 1 and 2 intersect*

Max came over the wall as Liz came through the window. Both stood till for a moment; just staring.

Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in  
Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again  
I don't want to run away from this  
I know that I just don't need this

"Hi Max." Liz said finally.

"Hi Liz." Max replied. Without word both silently sat down on the lawn chair. 

Cause I cannot stand still  
I can't be this unsturdy  
This cannot be happening  
  
Cuz I'm waiting for tonight  
Then waiting for tomorrow  
And I'm somewhere in between  
What is real, and just a dream  
What is real, and just a dream  
What is real, and just a dream

The song finished and "Breathing" started.

I'm finding my way back to sanity again  
Though I don't really know what I'm gonna do  
When I get there...  
Take a breath and hold on tight  
And spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace  
  
'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more  
Than to sit outside Heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be, yeah  
Where I wanna be...  
  
I'm looking past the shadows in my mind  
Into the truth and I'm  
Trying to identify the voices in my head  
God, I which one's you  
Let me feel one more time what it  
Feels like to feel and  
And break these calluses off of me one more time  
  
'Cause I'm hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more  
Than to sit outside your door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be, yeah-ah...  
  
I don't want a thing from you  
I bet you're tired of me  
Waiting for the scraps to fall off  
Of your table to the ground...  


'Cause I just wanna be here now...  
  
'Cause I'm hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more  
Than to sit outside Heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be, yeah...  
  
'Cause I'm hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more  
Than to sit outside Heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be, yeah  
Where I wanna be...  
Where I wanna be...

They both knew why Max was there, it had merely become a matter of who would say it.

"Max…" Liz started. She knew what she had to tell him. She just didn't know how to start.

"The song… that's how I feel. I want to know what ever it is you have to say, but don't feel like you have to say it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just being here… with you… is enough." Max told her as he put his arm around her and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Max you deserve the truth… I'm just not sure you'll believe it." She began. A nod from him was all the reassurance she needed. "Just please let me tell you everything before you say anything o.k." And she told him everything. Everything about Future Max, the song, the wedding in Vegas, and the plot with Kyle.

"Wow." Max said after a long silence. "You have a lot of courage. I'm sorry I pushed you so much." As he finished his sentence a tear ran down his face.

"Max." Liz said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"No, you gave up everything for us, for the world. And all I could do was hate you and question you." He told as the tears streamed down his face and into her hair.

Find me here  
Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you

You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
Where I find peace again

You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting

You are the life  
To my soul  
You are my purpose  
You are everything

And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this

You calm the storms  
You give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall

You still my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Would you take me deeper now

And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this

And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this

Cause you're all I want  
You are all I need  
You are everything  
Everything

You are all I want  
You are all I need  
You are everything  
Everything

And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this

And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better  
Any better than this

Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this

"I promise you Liz, I'll fix this. I'll find a way to make sure Tess stays. Cause Liz I can't do this without you. I need you." He told her as they both cried and held each other.

"I need you too." Liz told him as the c.d. played on. "We will make this work."

THE END


End file.
